Porterble
by Mephlocke
Summary: Yes, it's meant to be spelt like that, :P. When Carl's day goes awry, Porter tries to help him out with a little angel magic. However, when Porter's around, something's bound to go wrong.Rated T for later references.
1. Chapter 1

**Porterble **

The alarm clock sounded and Carl stretched, rubbing his eyes. Porter stirred in the bed on the other side of the room, also waking up.

"Morning Carl." He smiled, walking out of the room and heading down the stairs. Carl yawned again, before falling back to sleep. Last night had been a late one. He'd spent all night out with his girlfriend, Denise, not getting home until about 1 in the morning. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to stay up so long. He usually fell asleep almost as soon as he got home from school. Another few minutes of sleep passed before the teenager was shaken violently awake

"Carl! Wake up!" It was Porter, looking far less cheery than he had been a few minutes ago

"Wuh?" Carl mumbled, barely awake, his half-open eyes covered by his messy hair

"You've overslept! Get up, come on! How the heck are you gonna get me my angel wings by lazing around in bed all day?" There was pause

"Uh..." Carl shrugged, before laying his head back on his pillow again. Porter quickly rectified this by dragging Carl, roughly out of bed, and pulling him into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his _cousin's _teeth, and poured some lukewarm water into a cup. With a nod of the head, however, angel magic set in, and the water was quickly filled with small chunks of ice. This concoction was quickly tipped down Carl's back

"YEARGH!" Carl shrieked, shivering, running out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, slamming the door. The door opened a few seconds later, and Carl stood in his casual clothes. However, they weren't exactly well put on. His jeans were ripped around the knee, his shirt was buttoned up wrong, and his laces were untied on his red trainers. Porter shook his head, glaring at Carl.

"It'll have to do..." He mumbled. Carl, still tired, plodded out of the room, rubbing his eyes to remove some of the sleep from them.

"Why the hell did you think tipping water down my back would help?" Carl shouted, more than a little angry at his friend. Porter chuckled

"I'd actually thought 'a more ways, I just thought that one would be funniest to watch. How in all heaven do you manage to scream like that? Even people upstairs would be able to hear that." Carl groaned

"Don't tell Denise about that will ya?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone..."

x

Bennet High was as crowded as ever, students rushing about hither and thither.

"Anyway, I've gotta go sort something out with Dr. Cassabi. A little bit of mishap magic." Porter said as he and Carl walked through the main doors.  
"You mean your magic went wrong... again?" Carl sighed, a small smile on his face. Porter Jackson's angel magic didn't have a very successful track record. This "mishap" was just one of the many mistakes that had been made in Porter's life. Much to Carl's surprise however, Porter shook his head

"No, literally, mishap magic. It's a type of magical art. It's not really mentioned much in the angel textbook though, look." Porter nodded and a book beamed into his outstretched hand. The book he held was the angel textbook, a special guide for AIT's on how to correctly use magic. Unfortunately for Carl, angel magic from the textbook always seemed to go wrong somewhere along the line. Porter flicked through the pages, quickly flashing the book in Carl's face when he came to the "M" section.

"See, nothing there." He nodded, beaming the textbook away. Carl looked bewildered. He hadn't exactly had the time to read through the angel textbook's vast realms of magical knowledge, and that, doubled with the early wake up call that morning, had made him more than a little confused at just about everything. He quickly snapped awake (again) when a bright flash went off in his face. Brittany stood, her blonde hair styled completely different than it had been the day before. Despite the last minute change to her appearance, every girl in the school seemed to be following suit, which seemed almost impossible to Carl. How on Earth would the girls have known to do their hair that way. Brittany must have powers, he thought.

"What the heck was that for Brittany?" He snapped, more than a little annoyed at yet another surprise being added to his day

"I just, like, had a great idea! There's this new Bennet contest thing for the best face expression. I think that your 'utterly ridiculous' face is gonna TTLY win me the prize! Laters guys!" With that she turned on her high heel and strutted off down the corridor.

"Yet another mistake for you I guess." Porter laughed, walking off to Dr. Cassabi's office. It was at this point the bell for first lesson rang. A completely mismatched, overtired, Carl began to walk to his next lesson.

x

The lesson didn't go well. Carl was put in after school detention for yawning consecutively in class. Mr. Telson's rules were getting stricter by the day, Carl realised, as he sat scribbling on the front of his exercise book. Detention wasn't Carl's favourite way of spending an afternoon. He had a date planned, and he was going to be uber late if he didn't get out of here fast. He quickly nudged the jock sitting next to him.

"Psst, Serge, I need a hand."

"Well, if it isn't the best facial expression guy!" Serge grinned, head bobbing up and down. Carl looked puzzled

"Wait, the what?"  
"You won the best facial expression competition, and Serge really likes the face." Serge did his best to pull the facial expression Carl had been holding when Brittany snapped a photo of him. It looked nothing like Carl but Serge seemed to find it hilarious.

"Anyway, you gonna help me out or not?" Carl was getting more annoyed at the jock by the minute. Serge nodded, the grin still fixed on his face.

"No problem Montclaire. Serge will do whatever it takes to help a fellow winner." Serge quickly thwacked the large plastic ruler he kept on his desk repeatedly against his thigh. A large red mark quickly formed on it, however this seemed to cause no pain to Serge however, who seemed to enjoy the rhythm he was creating.

"Mr. Telson sir!" He quickly raised his hand and indicated the mark on his thigh "Coach says Serge needs to get home early so that he can rest his sore thigh. I need to keep my game face up, you know?" Mr. Telson's face turned red

"Yes alright, alright! I suppose you need someone to go with you to HOLD YOUR HAND?" Telson suddenly snapped, causing Carl to fall backwards of his chair.

"Ow..." He groaned as he landed on his back.

"Oh, thanks for volunteering Montclaire." Serge grinned, grabbing Carl's hand and dragging him out of the classroom door. Telson sighed and leant back in his chair. He grabbed his mug off coffee up off his desk. De cafe wouldn't keep him going for long, he thought glumly

x

"What kind of a plan was that Serge?" Carl asked, dumbfounded as he was dragged down the hall

"Look, you never said what kinda plan you wanted. You never said you wanted it to be a good plan. Serge just does what he's told. And Serge thought that was actually a pretty good plan." He let go of Carl's hand, right underneath a strange poster on the wall "That face gets me every time." the jock laughed, swaggering off down the hall. Carl looked up at the poster on the wall. It was titled "The Funniest Face", a picture of Carl pasted underneath it.

"Oh for..." He mumbled, before looking at his watch. 5PM. He was late for his date. "ACK!" He yelled, sprinting off down the corridor to get to the Pizzeria...

x

The date didn't happen. Denise sent Carl a text simply saying "Where the heck were you? I was sitting around here for ages... I was hoping for a good date too, Denise X" Carl had moped about inside his house for the last hour, Porter trying to be supportive.

"Denise blows things outta proportion you know. She'll be over it next time you see her." Porter shrugged, leaning back on the sofa, arm folded, Carl sitting next to him looking cross.

"Think about it Porter? What has gone right for me today... this is the worst day of my life..." Porter snapped his fingers and grinned.

"I've got an idea... mishap magic!" He nodded his head and a flash of light temporarily blinded the two of them. A large, purple portal was hovering in front of the two of them.

"What is that?" Carl's face had turned from one of moping to one of surprise. Porter grinned at him.

"That is a mishap machine. It changes all the mishaps you've had in your day. Meaning you get a completely new start. Kinda like that time magic I used on you a while ago." Carl suddenly looked concerned

"It isn't gonna get me stuck in a loop like the time magic did is it?" Carl asked, his face one of panic. Porter whistled

"Pfft. No way! That time magic was child's play. This stuff is advanced. Dr. Cassabi had to teach it to me privately Carl. That's gotta mean something." Carl shrugged

"Guess so. So, what do I do to restart?" He smiled, standing up. Porter quickly positioned him in front of the Mishap Machine.

"Stand exactly like that and keep still. Now, think back to when your mishaps started happening. Keep focussed on that point in time, OK." Carl thought back to that morning, the morning he got ice water tipped down his back. The morning of the day he was currently in. Porter smiled at him.

"The day will change around you. This day will never have happened. Good luck, and have a good time." Porter nodded and the Mishap Machine enveloped Carl. The last thing Porter heard was Carl screaming as he was sucked up by the strange portal...

x

**Ok, so Meph is back with a new Wingin' It fic. No TAB this time around, sorry, but hey, there's gonna be plenty of madness to keep you guys occupied. Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!**

**Meph, :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Porterble**

**X**

Carl fell through the black, slightly glittery, void for what felt like hours. He even found time to start tidying up his hair as fell, wishing that the never ending fall would... not be never ending

"Oh come Porter, I know you said it would reset my day but surely it can't take this long..." A low whine suddenly pierced Carl's ears and the void seemed to become slightly darker. It was at this point Carl, despite falling through a never ending void, passed out...

X

Carl slowly came to, everything slightly blurry through his eyes. He could tell a few things, he was in his bedroom and he was in just his boxers.

"Porter, this had better be part of the reset..." he muttered under his breath. Carl didn't really like sleeping in his underwear. He preferred to sleep in the kiddish pyjamas his mother bought him from the clothes shops she went to with Becky. Carl rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slid under the covers, trying to get some extra sleep... he instantly knew something was wrong. There was something different about the covers Carl had slid underneath... that was it! There was usually way more sheet than what Carl was currently getting. Something was taking up the rest of Carl's bed! He wriggled out from under the covers and stuck his head up above the pillow. It took him a while for his eyes to get over the blur, but when he did he realised what was taking up the extra space. A person, rather small in stature with curly, long dark brown hair was lying asleep next to him. It was a girl, Carl could tell that much from the pink pants and the baggy T-shirt she was wearing. It suddenly dawned on him who it was. Her face couldn't be seen, but it seemed so obvious...

"Denise...?" Carl whispered slowly

"It's too early Carl, wake me up in a bit..." came the groggy reply. Carl's eyes widened. What on earth was Denise doing in his bed?! Yes, he loved her, yes, this was something he thought about on regular occasions, but... there were things that prevented them from doing this. Angel Policy was incredibly strict about angel-human dating. Denise was not just an angel in Carl's eyes, she literally was an angel. Her in his bed would not be a very pretty case for the angel tribunal to sit over.

"Umm... this may sound like a weird question... but... what are you doing in my bed...?" Carl asked, incredibly anxious about this situation. Denise rolled around and snuggled up to him, her head up against his shoulder.

"Um, you asked if I'd be up for sleeping with you, and I said 'yes I would'?" Denise giggled, making this seem completely obvious.

"B-But, what about the Tribunal?! What if you get into trouble?!" Carl snapped, waking up somebody over on the other side of the room. He certainly hoped that _was_ Porter. There'd been enough new people in his room this morning.

"The tribunal sent me a message this morning. They said 'good luck you two, don't do anything we wouldn't do!'" Denise seemed to find this hilarious, she burst out laughing, cuddling deeper into Carl. Carl's face couldn't really be described. This dimension seemed a little more than just a reset...

X

Carl headed off to school that morning, holding Denise's hand all the way to the entrance.

"So... we slept together... did we... you know, do anything?" Denise blushed at this thought, then started giggling

"No, we just slept together, that's all. Besides, even angels have rules about that stuff."

"And... the tribunal, they're cool about this? You know, they wished us luck and stuff?" Carl was still confused. There were things about this reset he liked, like being with Denise was a set in stone thing. He could... be with her, nothing could stop that. But there were things that weren't right. And, funnily enough, being with Denise was one of them. It just... felt wrong somehow... however, Carl thought, if this reset allows me to be with Denise then why shouldn't I be.

"They wished us luck." Denise smiled, as Carl pulled her close to him.

"Alright, I'll see ya later. I love you..." he gave her a quick kiss and then walked off down the hall. It was at this point the low whine returned...

X

Porter paced Carl's house, Denise standing beside him.

"How much of an idiot do you have to be to use DANGEROUS reset magic on my boyfriend?! He's your assignment, not someone you can just experiment DANGEROUS magic on!" Denise snapped at her friend, clearly slightly more worried about this than Porter was.

"Hey!" Porter raised his hands in the air, exasperated "Dr. C said that this stuff should be OK to use."  
"And what does OK to use mean when Cassabi says it?" Denise folded her arms, giving Porter an evil stare. Porter sighed, he knew full well the point Denise was making

"It means I shouldn't do it..." His eyes downcast, Porter quickly nodded his head. The angel textbook appeared in his hands with a flash of light. "OK... lemme see... Ah!" Porter stuck his finger over a little section marked 'Mishap Machines'.

"What does it say 'Porter Jackson should under no circumstances use this type of magic in case it make Denise Simmons' boyfriend disappear?" Porter shook his head, looking embarrassed

"No..." he groaned "It says that 'Mishap Machines are portals used to teleport a user to the dimension of his or her choosing. However, these portals are to be used on angels only as use on humans would create an unnatural parallel world which could'... you get the gist... I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have used a Mishap Machine to help Carl out...?" Porter looked at Denise, both of them completely still, worried what she would shout at him... or what she would transform him into now that she knew her boyfriend was probably, at this moment, talking to another Denise who was, in almost every way, the same as her. Still, it was still chatting up another girl in a way wasn't it? Denise's face turned red with anger, her fists clenched

"Ok! Deep breaths!" Porter patted her shoulder and Denise obeyed, breathing deeply to stop herself from bringing the house down with her shouting.

"OK... so... is there any way we can talk to Carl through that Mishap Machine?" Denise asked, starting to pace the room again.

"Lemme have a look-see here..." Porter flicked through the pages of the angel textbook, looking for any way he could contact his assignment through the parallel world.

"You found anything?" Denise asked, pacing once again

"Yeah, one thing!" Porter exclaimed

"Yes!" Denise cheered, forming a power fist with her hand "So what does it say?"

"There's only one way to contact Carl through the portal... it's not dangerous... well... not really..."

"How do you mean not really?" Denise raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed after her earlier spark of happiness

"Well.. it's not really dangerous... more annoying for Carl." Porter and Denise both smirked

"Do it." She chuckled

X

The whine stopped suddenly and was replaced by a voice. The voice of Carl's fake cousin... but Porter was already in his Math class, there was no way he could be talking to him, so how was he...?

"Carl? Carl, you listening to me?" Asked Porter through Carl's mind

"Yeah... I'm... hearing you, but how are you...?"

"I'm using some angel magic to talk to you through the Mishap Machine, it's called... well it doesn't really have a name, so I..."

"What the hell is going on here Porter?! I was having a bad day, then suddenly I'm in this weird parallel world in which I..." Carl cut off suddenly

"In which you slept with Denise?" Porter asked, not sounding at all surprised. Carl, on the other hand, was completely surprised.

"How on Earth did you know that?!" Carl shouted, hearing Porter chuckle through his head

"Mishap Machines play on your secrets or wants. In your case, Denise. She's what you want more than anything, so she's a main part in the parallel dimension that's been created around you by the Mishap Machine. Now, as I was saying, I'm portable in your head, so I can help you out... I decided to name the angel magic... Porterble magic!" Carl groaned. Something clicked inside his head. A parallel dimension had been built up around him, all because of Porter's dumb angel magic going wrong once again. However, if he was going to get out, it looked like he was going to have to trust his fake cousin to get him out.

"Looks like there's nothing I can do but trust you talking through my head... God help me..."

X

**So, that's chapter 2 of Porterble and it was a long time in the works. I spent a long time editing bits and changing bits around which delayed the post. Sorry for the wait and another one will be coming soon. God bless, happy reading and writing.**

**~Meph**


End file.
